100 Oneshot Challenge?
by 29rognaFsaiboT
Summary: A bunch of oneshots will be placed here, all different varieties and characters.
1. IntroShes Such A Lady Killer

**A/N So, I saw someone do a 100 oneshot challenge and decided to do something similar. Since I do not know the details of it this will just be as many oneshots as I see fit to use (basically when my mind runs blank). Some will be crossovers, some will be songfics. I may continue one oneshot with another if it's wanted. Many characters/pairings will be used, if I get a good idea. **

**Let's start with a pairing I don't normally do with a songfic:D.**

**PS If you don't like this little infochart below i'll only put the title of the story instead of all of the other stuff.**

**Title: **She's Such A LadyKiller

**Rating: **T

**Pairings:** Cori, Cade**  
Crossover: **None

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Tori saw the two girls sitting on the table farthest from her. Karaoke Dokie was somewhat packed tonight, but she could see them clearly. Her red headed lover (well ex lover) was giggling at something the Goth girl said. The waitress walked over to them and she saw Jade's eyes wander up and down the girl, right in front of Cat. Cat, however, was oblivious to this and was taking some food from the waitress.

The Irish-Latina clenched her fist and barely registered she pierced the skin. How dare that bitch check out other girls when she's with Cat. And she doesn't even stop there! She's seen Jade making out with other girls while she's supposedly dating Cat.

Tori and Cat had been dating for a year before Jade decided to intervene. A week after their one year anniversary Cat left her for Jade. No warning at all just boom gone. Tori hadn't been able to move out of bed for three days, missing school too. Until Trina showed her a picture of herself. Tori was about to scream at her, until she saw Jade in the back making out with a girl, who was not Cat. She tried to convince Cat, showed her the picture, but Cat wouldn't believe it.

She tried everything to get Cat back, even tried to romance her back, to keep her from getting hurt, but nothing worked and Jade would mock Tori every chance she got. She would kiss Cat right in front of the brunette, even going so far as slipping a hand under Cat's shirt before Tori couldn't take anymore and left. She would make references of sleeping with Cat out of nowhere and it took everything in Tori not to cry.

She knew Jade was just using Cat to screw with her and knew the redhead wouldn't come out of this with her heart intact. Tori had one last idea to try to get her love back she just hoped it worked. Luckily she convinced Mr. Ferguson to let her sing again, with a bribe that is, and had to promise not to complain if she lost to his daughter.

When she walked on the stage she felt Cat's eyes on her. Cat always loved for Tori to sing for her, didn't matter what song it was she just wanted to hear her voice. Tori never understood her fascination, but always obliged.

Tori was somewhat nervous as she grasped the microphone and she locked her eyes with Cat's brown orbs, "This song is for a certain redhead. I really hope she listens.."

She took a breath to calm herself as the music started, then started singing at her cue.

"_Baby it's not alright  
The second that you turn your back she'll me outta sight  
Baby she'll break your heart, the second that you spend the night apart  
How could you do it? oh, how could you walk away, from everything we made  
How could you do it?, oh you better watch yourself  
I think that girl's insane"_

Both Jade and Cat tensed up, both staring intently at the Latina. Jade was glaring at the singer, trying to scare her off of the song. If she's scared of the song then it just may make Cat listen. Maybe it was because the lyrics were so true. Jade is quite insane and she had been spending the last few weeks at Cat's house, but every second apart she was with another girl.

Cat walked away from everything she had with Tori, everything they worked so hard to build. This was their last year at Hollywood Arts and it was almost up. They sent their applications to the same colleges.

"_Ooooh  
She's in it just to win it  
Don't trust her for a minute  
Ooooh  
It's a like cheap thriller  
She's such a ladykiller_

Baby she'll eat you alive, as soon as she smells your blood in the water  
You better run to survive, before she makes you her latest slaughter  
How could you do it? oh, just come back to me, baby I'm begging please  
How could you do it?, oh she knows I love you still, you're just her latest kill ."

Tori saw Cat look over to Jade, who vigorously shook her head and spoke to her. Cat smiled slightly, but it looked forced. She saw the doubt in Cat's eyes as the redhead's gaze came back to her and she hoped the girl could see the love in her own. She did love Cat, too much for her own girl and she didn't want to see her get torn open by the Goth.

"_Ooooh  
She's in it just to win it  
Don't trust her for a minute  
Ooooh  
It's a like cheap thriller  
She's such a ladykiller_

Ooooh  
She's in it just to win it  
Don't trust her for a minute  
Ooooh  
It's a like cheap thriller  
She's such a ladykiller

Ooooh  
She's in it just to win it  
Don't trust her for a minute  
Ooooh  
It's a like cheap thriller  
She's such a ladykiller."

Tori couldn't hear the applause in the room, she just stared at Cat. The redhead bit into her lip, obviously confused. She had to realize what was going on, she had before but Jade had swore that all of that was finished.

She realized Jade was about to grab Cat and run so she quickly jumped down, dropping the mic on the stage, and quickly made her way to the table. Jade had pulled Cat up, tossed some money on the table (which probably didn't equal the bill) and was trying to pull her out the door. Tori grabbed Cat's hand and the redhead turned to her. "Cat, please trust me. When have I ever steered you wrong?"

Cat chewed on her lower lip, "Never...but she promised me she doesn't do that anymore."  
"Cat, Jade's lying. She's a conniving little bitch that doesn't even like you. She's just doing this as another mountain she can claim to have conquered. I love you, Cat. Please." Tori could feel herself tearing up, even as she tried to fight them back.

Cat let a tear slip down her cheek, "I'm sorry, Tori. I've always liked Jade...I have to at least try. I hope you understand."  
"But Cat..."  
Jade smirked at the Latina and leaned into whisper in her ear, "I win, Tori. Don't worry I'm sure she'll come crawling back to you after I'm finished with her."  
Tori held back the urge to hit her, if only for Cat, and let the two of them leave. Tori dropped into a chair at their table and let the tears flow.


	2. 17th Birthday Surprise

**A/N I meant to put this in the last chapter but forgot too, I'll take challenges or requests if you have any. By the way I do not remember (or know if it was ever said) where Lola is from so I'm just making something up.**

**Title: **17th Birthday Reunion**  
Characters: **Tori, Holly Vega, David Vega, Lola Martinez, Jade

**Crossover with: **Zoey 101

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Family, Hurt/Comfort

**Summary**:Tori's seventeenth birthday party was not what she was expecting. She expected gifts, a party, and many kisses from a certain someone, but she also got something she thought she'd never see again.

"Tori, if you miss your own birthday party then I'm calling you lame for the rest of your life." A voice rang through the open door.

Tori sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She only meant to sleep for a few minutes but a quick glance at her clock tells her she slept through the preparation and her party was about to start. The Latina quickly ran to her mirror and started to fix her hair.

"No one's here yet, relax. You have plenty of time."

"Ten minutes! The party starts in ten minutes! People will starting showing up soon!" Tori snapped, trying to fix her hair after it had been messed up by her nap.

"Tori. Tori. Vega!" Jade moved to her and grabbed the Latina's wrists, making her look at the Goth. "Calm down. It's going to be fine."  
Tori sighed, "Of course you think so, Jade. You don't like parties so you don't understand why it's so important."  
"While that's true that I don't like parties, I do know how important this is to you, but you're worrying too much. This is your seventeenth birthday party. It's your day and you can be late to your own party if you want."

"Jade..."  
"It's true! This day is for you. Don't worry about what anyone else thinks. After the party you and I are going out."

"What?" Tori raised her eyebrows at the new information. "We're going out?"  
"Yes. I realize it's your birthday but you have to remember it's our two year anniversary too." Jade smirked.

Tori's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open,"Oh, my God, it is isn't it?"

Jade raised an eyebrow, "You seriously forgot?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry Jade."  
"It's fine. It's a special day today. But you still have to make it up to me later." Jade winked and took Tori's hand in hers. "Now come on. Let's go to your party."  
Tori nodded, a smile working its way to her face as she gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

The party lasted two hours and Tori enjoyed every second of it. Her closest friends came, Trina came back from college to attend the party, even Sikowitz came. Mrs. Vega bought a cake and it quickly got gone, it's unknown who got most of it, but Jade promised Tori more later on so she didn't make a thing of it (not that she would have anyway). It's tradition that after cake it's present time and everyone made sure this didn't change with Tori. She was given a few outfits (and some naughtier bits of clothing from her sister), a necklace from Jade, and her parents got her a new car, which she planned to use when she went out with Jade.

The rest of the part was filled with singing, dancing, and a lot of laughing. Slowly, people started to leave. Trina left first because of how long it would take her to get back to college, then Sikowitz and some other friends. As Cat and Beck were leaving, Tori decided to walk them out, since they were the only ones left for the party.

"Thanks for coming. And thanks for the gift." Tori said.

"No problem, Tori." Cat smiled at her.

Beck nodded, "Yeah. Cat said you had been looking for that movie for a long time and when we found it we just had to get it."  
"Have you seen it yet?"

"Can't say that I have."  
"You have to come watch it with Jade and I. _The Faculty_ is a good movie."

"We'll see." Beck said.

"Have fun on your date tomorrow." Tori smiled.

"We will. Bye Tor!" Cat gave the Latina a hug, then grabbed Beck's hand and lead him to his truck.

Tori watched them pull off then went back inside, where her parents were cleaning up the living room, with Jade lounging on the couch her feet propped up on the table.

Tori put her hands on her hips and stared at her girlfriend, "Jade, you know you could help right?"

"I could." Jade looked over at her.  
"Then why don't you?"

"It's fine, Tori. I don't mind." Holly told her daughter.

"She could've helped though." Tori protested.

Jade stood up and walked to her girlfriend, putting a hand on her shoulder, "If I did help would I be the Jade you know and love?"  
Tori couldn't help but smile, "No. It'd be nice every once in awhile."  
"I do help every once in a while. At least once every three months." Jade smiled when Tori chuckled. "Ready to go?"  
"We should help, or I should help clean up."  
David chuckled and shook his head, "Tori, we can handle a little mess. Go have fun with Jade."

Jade smiled, "Nice to see someone's on my side."  
"Where are we even going?" Tori asked.

Before Jade could reply there was a knock at the door. Tori walked to the door and opened it. There dark skinned man at the door. He was dressed in a black suit and had dark sunglasses on.

"Um...can I help you?"  
"Is this the Vega residence?" the man asked.

"I...yes."  
"I take it you are Tori Vega?"  
Tori felt Jade come up behind her, her arm around her waist and her chin resting on the brunette's shoulder, "Babe who is it?"  
"I'm not quite sure he hasn't said yet." Tori said.

"I'm sorry I just had to make sure I was at the correct house. Are your parents here?"  
"Yes. Um..come in I guess." The brunette took her girlfriend and stepped aside, letting the man come in.

David and Holly walked to the living room as the man walked in. He looked over at them, "Mr and Mrs. Vega?"  
David nodded, "Yes. How can we help you Mister...?"

"I'm Samuel Zeddmore. I'm a lawyer from Hollywood, Florida and I need to speak with you about something very important."

"Should we go?" Tori asked.

"No, it concerns you too."

"Should Jade go?"  
"No." Jade replied. "I'm not leaving."  
"It's alright if she stays if they're okay with it." Samuel said, looking at the Vegas.

"It's okay."

"It seems that we have found something of yours in Florida." Samuel said, reaching into his pocket.

"Something of ours?" Holly questioned.

"Does this picture look familiar to you?" Samuel extended his hand, holding a picture for them to see.

When Holly saw it her eyes went wide. David took the picture from him. In the picture was a five year old girl who reminded the Vega parents of a certain daughter. "How did you get a picture of Tori?"  
"This is not Tori. This was retrieved from a house in Hollywood."  
"What?"  
"twelve years ago you lost your daughter correct?"  
Jade frowned, "What? No, Tori is here and Trina's off at college."  
Tori looked at her girlfriend, "I...Jade...I had another sister. A twin."  
Jade's blue eyes went wide, "A twin?"  
Tori nodded. "Yeah, but she went missing when I was four." She turned to the lawyer. "Why would you bring this up now? Do you know what today is!?"  
"Your birthday."

"Why are you asking about our daughter?" Holly questioned.

"Well, there was an incident in Hollywood and we've found her." Samuel said.

Holly gasped and Tori's jaw dropped. Only David and Jade managed to keep a straight face. "Found her?"

"You may want to sit down." Samuel said. When the Vega's and Jade, who was pulled close to Tori, were settled on the couches Samuel moved to look at them, standing in front of the T.V. "It would seem that Esteban and Catherine Martinez abducted your daughter and raised her as their own."

"Why would they do that? I don't even know who they are."  
"Who the hell cares about that David!? He's here because of something important! Is my baby alright?" Holly asked.

"The Martinez's had a baby the same year your daughters were born, but the baby didn't survive. When they saw your little girls they saw a replacement."  
"My little girl wasn't a replacement!" Holly snapped.  
David put a hand over his wife's, "Holly, calm down. You know that's not what he meant."

"Okay, so, if you found her where is she?" Tori asked.

"When we found out that you where her original parents we had to put her through procedures before we could bring her to you. We really should have called you before hand, but my superiors kept putting it off."  
"You...you brought my Gabriella back to me?" Holly asked.

"Yes. However there's things you really should know."  
"What?"  
Samuel sighed and shifted uneasily between his feet. "You won't like this."  
"Samuel, you have to tell us."

"It seems that the Martinez's were...abusive." Everyone's eyes went wide, and two sets got teary. "Your daughter had somehow convinced them to let her go to boarding school for a couple of years and when she came back things went bad and the neighbors called the police. The Martinez's were caught red handed and they're in jail."

"Good!" Tori said.

"Where is she?"

"She is with a police officer right now. She is keeping Gabriella calm and distracted until I tell her to bring her over here."  
"I...we're really getting our daughter back?" Holly asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Vega." Samuel smiled at her. "Except she doesn't go by Gabriella. They renamed her Lola."

"She's still my Gabriella..."  
"We should call Trina." Tori said.

"I can do it." Jade offered.

"Jade.."  
"It's no trouble. This is a family thing anyway I should go. I can call her on my way home. Tell her she needs to come back."  
"No, you don't have to go." Tori said.

"I don't want to impose."

"Jay, if I have any say in anything it's that you're going to be apart of this family one day. At least that's what I'm hoping." Tori confessed, a blush coming to her face.

Jade looked at her, eyes wide, "You're thinking that far ahead?"  
"I don't mean anytime soon soon...but maybe one day. Look, my point is you should stay."

"Okay...but I'll still go call Trina while you collect yourselves..." Jade stood and walked upstairs.

"Lola?" David looked at Samuel.

"They thought it would be less suspicious." Samuel explained.

Tori didn't hear what they were saying anymore because she was too caught up in her own thoughts. Without Jade's hand in her own, her mind was racing with thoughts and memories. She still remembered the day her twin disappeared.

"_Tori! Gabi! Come on!" Nine year old Trina shouted at her little sisters. "Mom said we have to keep up with her."  
Tori and Gabi were following their mother and Trina, who were just a few steps ahead of them. The twins had been distracted by all the candy in one of the windows of the stores that filled the mall and they had to run to catch up to their mother. They had come to the mall to buy some paint for the twins room._

"_Why can't we go off my ourselves?" Gabi asked her mom._

"_Yeah all the other kids get to go off by themselves." Tori pouted up at her mom.  
Holly chuckled and stopped to look down at her girls, "Your to little girls. Even Trina can't go off by herself."_

"_I can soon though right Mommy? I have to be a big girl if I want to be a singer."_

_Holly smiled sadly, "You girls are growing up to fast! I thought it was just yesterday that I was still changing your diapers. Soon you'll be wanting cars and dates."_

"_I wanna be an actress!" Gabi declared._

"_Oh, do you?" Holly crouched down to her._

"_Uh huh! I wanna be like those famous people on T.V.!" Gabi smiled._

_Holly fiddled with the locket around her daughters neck. It was a half heart with a G engraved on it. It would connect with the one around Tori's neck, which was exactly the same, except hers had a T engraved on it. "Then you'll have to always keep this. It'll bring you good luck and smiles."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Whenever you want a smile you just give it a squeeze and think of your sisters and your daddy and me and it'll make you smile. Always."  
Gabi wrapped her hand around the locket and smiled up at her._

"_Will mine do that too mommy?" Tori asked._

"_Of course it will baby." Holly smiled at the two girls and kissed their foreheads. "Come on you three. Let's go pick out the color for your wall. Hold each others hands." Holly took Trina's hand and they made a chain. Trina took Tori's hand and Tori took Gabi's._

Tori didn't want to go past that point in her memory. She knew what happened all to well and never got over what happened. Someone bumped into her and Gabriella and Tori lost her hand and Gabriella disappeared in the crowd. She never saw her again.

She jumped when she felt the couch sink beside her. She looked over to see her girlfriend giving her a worried look on her face. Jade gently wiped her cheek with her thumb, "Are you okay baby? Why are you crying?"  
"Just...memories. Is Trina coming?"

"She can't make it back her plane has already taken off."

"Oh.."

"Sorry. I'll be here. If you want me to be." Jade took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"You know I do." Tori smiled.  
"Good because you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried." Jade smirked and kissed her forehead.

David and Holly looked over at their daughter as David spoke, "You ready to see your sister again, Tori?"  
"Yes."

"Samuel?"  
"I'll call them now."

The wait felt like forever for the Vega's. Holly and David were pacing the floor while Tori was playing with her fingers. They all felt like they had been waiting for hours when it had only been ten minutes in reality. Tori kept fidgeting on the couch nervously. She was sure Gabriella, or Lola as she would probably answer to, would hate her for losing her to begin with. If she hadn't then Gabriella wouldn't have been abused.

Two car doors slamming outside made everyone stand and look at the door. There were voices outside and Samuel went to the door and opened it, effectively blocking the Vega's view. Samuel talked quietly with the officer and after a moment there were the sounds of retreating footsteps.

"Samuel?"  
Samuel turned around to face them, "Vega family this is Lola." He stepped to the side and revealed a girl.

She was skinny, almost too skinny, but other than that looked exactly like Tori. She had a locket around her neck and she was looking around nervously.

"Lola...this is your real family." Samuel said gently.

"H-Hi." She stuttered.

Holly started to cry at the sight of her daughter. The sound caught Lola's attention and she looked up at her mom. She looked very familiar to her and the gentleness and familiarity in her eyes made her feel safe. She turned her attention to David, who was shifting nervously, looking at her. She knew that Mr. Zeddmore told them what her "parents" did to her and she knew he was looking for bruises. Then she turned to look at her sister. For her it was like looking into a mirror. Tori was also the one she remembered most.

"T-Tori?" She asked quietly.

"You remember me?" Tori looked at her shocked.

"Yes. When I was growing up I would always ask...I would ask them where Tori was. Where my twin was. Where you all were really. They would always tell me that you were just a figment of my imagination. They just...never felt like my parents."

"They would?"

"Uh huh...but I always knew you weren't..."  
"How?"  
Lola slowly touched the locket around her neck. "This. It's only half and I knew you had the other. When I could go out on my own I'd always look everywhere for you...even asked people if they knew you."

Tori smiled softly, "I still have my half, but after you disappeared I couldn't bear to wear it anymore..it hurt to much."  
"I...I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? What? No! You can't be sorry. You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm the sorry one."  
"What?"  
"It's all my fault." Tori said, looking down at the floor. "I let go of your hand and I didn't get mom fast enough. I should've done more."

Holly gasped, "Tori, you were four years old you couldn't have done anything."  
"I could have! I could've held her tighter or or ran after her or something."  
"Tor.." Jade walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your mom told me what happened...it sounds like if you chased after her they might've took you instead...or both of you. Then you wouldn't have met me and you would have missed out."

Tori chuckled, "How do you always manage to make me smile?"  
"It's a gift."  
Lola looked at the Goth. "Who is this?"  
"Oh right. Gabi...erm...I mean Lola...this is Jade. My girlfriend." After the admission she was suddenly nervous. What if she thought it was wrong.

"Oh...Then your girlfriend is smart. It wasn't your fault, Tori."

"I like her already." Jade grinned.

"It is! It's my fault they hurt you!" Tori felt the tears fall as the guilt pushed it's way to the surface.

Jade rubbed her back softly, "Hey, hey, calm down. This is supposed to be a happy time for you right? You got your sister back and she's safe now. And if those so called "parents" of hers ever step foot around this town they'll answer to me."

"It will help me in the long run. It'll give me emotion times to draw on when I become a world famous actress."

Tori couldn't help but crack a smile through her tears, "Nice to see some things never change."

Samuel broke his silence and making the others jump, "Lola, will you be okay here?"  
Lola looked over at her family then at Samuel, "I think I'll be okay. I should get my things from Officer DeVille's car before she leaves."

"I'll get them." David said, quickly going outside.

"Okay. I think you'll be okay here too, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call me."  
"Thanks Mr. Zeddmore." Lola said.

Holly walked over to the man. "Thank you. Thank you so much."  
"It's my pleasure Mrs. Vega." Samuel smiled at the woman before walking back to his car.

Holly looked at her long-lost daughter and smiled, "It's so good to have you back Gabriella. I mean Lola."  
"It's okay if you call me that, but I'd like to be called Lola at school and all...I'm just so used to it."  
"I understand sweetie."

"It worked you know." Lola said.

Holly looked at her confused, "What do you mean? What worked?"

"I...whenever they would...hurt me I would take my necklace in my hand and give it a squeeze and I always imagined you and everyone here...and it always made me smile. Made me happy in my darkest times."

Holly smiled and couldn't resist pulling her daughter into her arms. Lola stood there for a minute, shocked by the sudden action, but quickly relaxed and hugged her back.

"It's really good to have you home.."

Lola smiled softly, "I know..." She slowly pulled away from her mother and looked at Tori before walking to her. "Sis?"  
"Yeah?"  
Lola pulled her into a hug and spoke into her ear, "Happy birthday, Tori."

Tori smiled, "Happy birthday, Lola."


	3. Interruptions

**A/N So, when I watched the new Victorious last night I couldn't help but cringe at how dumb it was. Really who parodies Rocky with something like hambone? I ain't ever heard of that before and I didn't really care too. It was funny, but still kinda dumb and Beck seemed kinda jerk-ish at the start...or was that just me? Anyone recognize Jarold's friend as Thor from Hannah Montana and PJ's Quickie Chickie roommate in Good Luck Charlie?**

**Quick BTR question: was I the only one that was pissed off when Kendall walked to Jo's door? Wrong choice Knight! Better get fixed next episode.**

**Well I got distracted, anyways back to my point. When they were at Nozu and Andre and Jade walked in I couldn't help but wonder what they were doing there and then this happened. Enjoy and read and review! Lemme know what you think.**

**Title:** Interruptions  
**Pairings**: Jandre (Jade/Andre)

**Crossover with: **N/A

**Rating: **T

**Genre:** Romance/General

I was fuming as I lounged on my bed, glaring at the wall. I'd already thrown three scissors into the wall and it hadn't helped my mood like it usually does. Of course she had been silently steaming for a week now and still hadn't calmed down. I was extremely pissed at Robbie and Tori, but mostly Robbie. I blamed him because if he hadn't posted that stupid video on the Slap then none of this crap would've happened.

Andre had asked her out a couple of days before and I decided to give it a try. I had always gotten along with Andre and after the Beck incident he was around when I needed a shoulder to cry on, not that I would ever admit I needed one. I had had a crush on him for a long time, but always pushed it aside because of Beck, but now I wasn't with Beck. Except Andre was his best friend and he wouldn't go for me more than likely.

At least that's what I thought, but when Andre did ask me out I was pleasantly surprised. I shoudln't have been surprised that it was completely ruined when we got to Nozu and Andre almost got whacked by a flying bowl of ice cream and Robbie got into that stupid contest with Jarold. I was easily ready to ignore the whole thing, but Andre being his caring self had to help him. He was to distracted to pay me any attention honestly. Then when they finally got back inside, Cat wouldn't leave them alone, and they somehow all got dragged to Tori's house.

I really couldn't have cared less if Robbie was a sniveling wreck because of his sudden loss of popularity, he should've been used to it by now. The only reason I actually went with Andre and Cat to follow him was because Andre pulled me away from our table, added with the fact that it can't be a date if you're not with the person you're supposed to be on a date with. At least I got a laugh out of it when he "injured" himself and it's always fun to see Robbie miserable. I did, however, wish Rex was there to help me make him miserable.

Of course Tori had to convince him to try to beat the kid and somehow got me to help with a stopwatch. Well I had been hoping that Andre wouldn't have had a shirt on when he raced Robbie. And when we weren't helping with that either Beck got in the way or Cat would follow us around with her stupid tap shoes, which she has now lost and I will never tell her where I hid them.

I only went to the final competition because Andre promised we'd have some time alone after. And we did but it wasn't enough for me. Anyway Tori ended up beating Jarold because Robbie got distracted by sushi thrown at him and I was glad it was finally over. Except now Robbie wouldn't shut up about Tori stealing the "glory" away from him. He's complaining to everyone everyday and I still haven't gotten a chance to actually have a date with Andre.

I snatched up another pair of my scissors and threw them into the wall. The next time I see Robbie and he's complaining I swear I'm gonna hurt him.

I sent another of my scissors into the wall just as my door opened and Andre walked in. We both jumped and I thought for a second I hit him.

"Geeze, girl! Did you steal one of Sikowitz's coconuts and have a vision of me coming in here?" he asked.

I was torn between chuckling and rolling my eyes, "No. I was just mad and I've been doing this for awhile now. It didn't graze you or anything right?"

He grinned, "Worried about me?"

"I-no I just..." When I couldn't come up with a good enough lie I shook my head, "Okay, yeah."

"So there is a heart in under all that ice." His smile had turned playful as he took a seat at the edge of my bed.

"Deep, deep, deep down. You need a pickaxe to get there."

"And if you're worried about hurting me I must've got through it all huh." Not liking the cockiness, even if it was playful, I kicked his side. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough for him to feel it. "Ow! Still violent I see."  
"Always." I smirked and he laughed.

See, that's what I like about Andre. We can have a normal conversation and nothing is forced. He's always got a cool head and he's got this ability to always know what to say. He's the one I always go to if I have a problem Well him or Tori. Sometimes I'll go to both, Andre first then Tori or vice versa.  
"So, what's got you so mad?" Andre asked.

"Stupid Robbie." I muttered.

"What'd Robbie do this time? Did Rex flirt with you again?"  
"No. He ruined our date with his stupid hambone crap and since that whole thing started we haven't been alone alone. Someone's always walking up and interrupting." I crossed my arms in a huff.

"Well, now we're at your house so no one's going to walk in."

"How'd you even get in here?"

"Glad you think of that now." He chuckled. "Well your mom was leaving when I showed up so I told her I was picking you up and here I am."

"You realize we could totally be doing it right now and she'd only have herself to blame." I pointed out.

"True, but we're not going to do that."  
"I know. Just saying. We really going somewhere?" I asked.

"If you want to. We can go on another first date and I promise it'll go better this time."  
"How do you know someone won't ruin it again?"

"Because Robbie and Beck both had family things to do and Cat and Tori went to the movies. As long as we don't go to the movies, we're good."

"Then how about we go back to Nozu and try again." I suggested.

"Sounds good. But first." Before I knew it he had moved in front of me and kissed me but pulled back before I could react. "Just in case the end of the date gets interrupted."

He stood up and I laughed as he helped me up. "Alright. But I better get more of that later."  
"You may have to work for it." He smirked.

"Don't make me get my scissors and use them on you." he laughed as he pulled me out of my room.


End file.
